Hope is a Forgotten Dream
by Darkest-Abyss-425
Summary: Snippet from story: "I am no saint. I am no being of infinite power, no goddess or angel. I am nothing but a young woman of eighteen who has made mistakes and faced the consequences." "Will you trust me?" R


Hiya Ya'll!  
  
Okay...now...the low down on this story is that its not gonna be all happiness and roses. I plan on making this kinda angst and sad. There might be a death of a main character sometime down the road, but I haven't thought that far ahead into it. However, I promise to make it tasteful. I never liked those stories where a main character dies and it all just ends at that, I like conclusion basically. Also, there will be NO introduction of new characters that will play an important role in the story; I'm sticking to originally characters from the Anime!

There will be romance, and before I go any further...I'm strictly Inu/Kag and Mir/San! I'm not sure how far I'll take it though...guess only time will tell...

Any other questions..., comments..., or tips....feel free to leave me a Review or E-mail me! Either way is good! Of coarse if you do a Review it automatically comes to me in my mailbox...saves the trouble both ways and helps me to continue the story and make it better! Hint Hint!

I...don't think I left anything out that is important right now...so I guess I'll let you get along with the Intro!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! (Blunt is best!)

**Hope is a Waking Dream**

Prologue

_If You Love Something…  
_

A very wise person once said to me, 'death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives'.

Pretty deep, huh?

I know.

Of course, this person that I held in very high regard is no longer alive, having died years ago from old age. Nevertheless, not a day goes by that I don't remember him, instead opting to keep him alive in my memories.

What does this have to do with what I'm about to tell you, you ask?

Well, in order for you to understand me at this point in my life, you must understand my past; a past that I have kept secret from many. A past shrouded in truth and lies, love and hate, and companionship and revenge. For years now, I have struggled to maintain a front to fool the world surrounding me. The friends I have known all my life, still haven't seen the real me. They don't know of my past, the past that I spent in illusions of sickness.

While they were in school, innocently going through the normal routines of an average high school student, I was off fighting for my life. A far cry from being sick with diseases that kill a person without mercy and miraculously pulling through. No, I was not in the hospital confined to a white bed, nor was I confined at all. I was free as a bird, combating against nature and life back in Feudal Japan.

Now that I look back, I am surprised they even talked to me. I lied to them, time after time, and not once did they question me on it, or point out my bluff. I have lied to many; to protect myself, and my life, but now I understand.

I understand that by lying all I have done is place a shroud of question around myself, one I can understand will probably never be lifted from the weight of them all.

I'm sure that questions ran through their heads from time to time. I would be surprised if they didn't.

_ 'Wasn't she…?'_

_ 'That can't be right; I swear I saw her…?'_

_ 'Is she lying?"_

Now, after all I have been through, all I have seen, I will no longer hide from them. For the first time since it all happened, they will see the real me, the one that hides itself from them in fear.

My tale is a long one, one that spans 500 years into the past, a past that is submerged in wars, death, and confusion. All circulating around the universal element of power.

I have held the lives of many in my hand, within my eyes. The trust I received from my fellow companions and random people in trouble have never been misplaced, not when I know their lives depended on my actions, and me.

I am no saint. I am no being of infinite power, no goddess or angel. I am nothing but a young woman of eighteen who has made mistakes and faced the consequences.

I'm human.

So with that in mind, I ask you to discard my past faults and lies, for now I bare myself to you, I no longer have anything to hide.

The last thing I will ask of you is to trust me, give me a chance to tell my story and set things right. For over time, and through time, my story and the story of many others have been distorted and I plan to set the record straight no matter the consequence.

So now, it's up to you…

_ Will you trust me?  
_

**End Prologue**

********

************

********************

************************

********************** So…how was that? Review and let me know if I should continue or if your intrigued at where I'm going with this! It would be greatly appreciated! I know it was sorta vague and confusing… (maybe…I don't know what goes on in your head)…but the story will start in the next chapter…if there is one! It's all up to you!**

********************** I won't come out with the next installment (I love that saying/word) until I get at least two reviews…!**

********************** I used a quote in the first sentence of this chapter…it does not belong to me…it rightfully belongs to "A. Sachs" and I hold no claim on it!**

********************** I'll stop now!**

********************** UNTIL NEXT TIME…**

**********************DarkestAbyss425**

**********************Wednesday, June 02, 2004**

**********************5:43 P.M.**


End file.
